


Obscurité

by WilwyWaylan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen, plutôt général, post-première partie, réaction aux événements traumatiques, un petit peu de ship ?, un peu sombre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Après une telle épreuve, il est difficile de pouvoir à nouveau affronter l'obscurité. Du moins, lorsqu'on est seul.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Obscurité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Ecrit pour l'échange d'Halloween 2020.
> 
> Prompt : l'obscurité et ce qui s'y cache

La fin de l'été avait vu quelques changements dans le petit groupe des Losers. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans les égouts - une manière délicate de le dire parce que malgré tout, aucun d'eux n'osait prononcer les mots "foutu bordel" de peur de se faire reprendre même si aucun adulte n'était là pour l'entendre - avait eu un effet sur eux, c'était bien normal. Et pourtant, ils n'en parlaient pas entre eux. Pas un mot sur ces jours étranges, comme s'ils n'avaent pas existé, comme si le film de cet été n'avait pas brusquement déraillé, sauté hors du projecteur d'une existence normale. Pas même quand ils détournaient tous automatiquement la tête en passant devant l'une des larges bouches en béton qui s'ouvraient près de la rivière ou à côté d'une des grilles en métal. Sans ce concerter, aucun d'eux n'était retourné jouer dans les friches mortes depuis ce jour-là. Ils l'évitaient, simplement, passant leur temps dans le parc, autour de la bibliothèque, ou simplement en face de l'école, comme s'ils se préparaient à l'idée terriblement monotone qu'il faudrait y retourner un jour. C'était tellement étrange, de penser qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils devraient retourner s'asseoir derrière leurs bureaux, suivre les leçons, faire leurs devoirs, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si la vie n'était pas devenue très étrange, comme si la bande continuait de passer sans plus de parasites. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'une parenthèse qui se refermait. Mais ça non plus, ils n'en parlaient pas.

Et bien sûr, il y avait l'obscurité. Depuis ce qui s'était passé dans les égouts, aucun d'eux ne supportait plus de rester dans l'obscurité même pour de brefs instants. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème quand il ne s'agissait que de descendre à la cave ou de sortir la poubelle quand la nuit était tombée. L'obscurité les terrifiait, mais ce n'était qu'un court instant de terreur, vite oubliée, poussée au fond de leur esprit et maintenue en place par un fatras de films sans queue ni tête, de jeux et de cases de bandes dessinées aux couleurs agressives. Un barrage d'images contre les ténèbres.

Mais il y avait la nuit. De longues heures d'obscurité contre laquelle ils n'avaient que de minuscules lampes. Et malgré tout, il en restait, dans les angles, derrière les portes, partout, simplement maintenue à courte distance par la lumière bien trop faible, bouclier bien dérisoire. Et dans ces coins d'obscurité qui rampaient partout, allez savoir ce qui pouvait s'y cacher... Alors ils restaient ensemble, en raisonnant qu'à plusieurs, ce qui se cachait dans les ténèbres n'oserait pas s'en prendre à eux (même si une petite voix dans leurs têtes leur murmurait que, pourtant....). Plusieurs mains pour tenir plusieurs lampes, plusieurs voix pour bannir l'obscurité et l'ensevelir sous leurs mots. Ca n'était pas difficile, en été, de trouver des excuses pour dormir les uns chez les autres. Les adultes ne faisaient pas spécialement attention à eux, se contentant d'un hochement de tête et d'un regard tolérant pour ce groupe qui refusait de se séparer complètement. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient procéder une fois que l'école aurait repris, et qu'il faudrait à nouveau rentrer dans le moule, mais ils n'y pensaient pas. Pour eux, rien n'existait vraiment au-delà de quelques semaines.

Richie avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de le laisser dormir chez Bill une fois de plus. Il lui avait fallu un long moment de discussion, un appel à la pitié et aux vacances presque finies, et la promesse de s'occuper de la pelouse le week-end prochain, pour qu'ils acceptent de le laisser partir. Ceux de Bill n'avaient fait aucune difficulté. A vrai dire, comme lui avait dit son ami au téléphone, ils avaient à peine manifesté le moindre intérêt, et avaient probablement tout oublié à peine la fin de sa phrase. Le chagrin qui se lisait sur le visage de Bill quand celui-ci avait ouvert la porte avait donné à Richie l'envie de le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait expédié un coup dans l'épaule, sans même trouver une blague à lui raconter. Richie avait salué Mr et Mrs Denbrough, comme on lui avait appris, mais ils lui avaient à peine répondu, comme s'il n'était qu'une vague connaissance qu'ils croisaient à l'église, et pas l'un des meilleurs amis de leur fils. Cela laissait présager d'un repas des plus glaciaux.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas eu de dîner, pas à proprement parler. Mr Denbrough était resté dans son bureau, arguant qu'il avait du travail, et Mrs Denbrough avait juste vaguement mentionné qu'elle avait "grignoté quelque chose un peu plus tôt", avant de sortir sur le patio, les laissant tous les deux seuls avec une pizza qui n'avait que modérément l'air alléchante. Richie s'était efforcé d'alimenter la conversation, allant jusqu'à mimer une des scènes du dernier film qu'il avait vu à l'Aladdin avec les olives, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour Bill. Au moins, il avait de la compagnie, cette fois-ci, mais les autres soirs, il devait se retrouver seul face à son repas. L'idée lui avait serré le coeur.

A présent, ils étaient tous les deux installés dans la chambre de Bill, Richie allongé sur un matelas au pied du lit. Il avait bien tenté d'échanger, mais Bill s'était montré intraitable à toutes ses suppliques, pas même quand Richie avait tenté de lui faire les yeux suppliants, et il se retrouvait au ras du plancher, avec les pantoufles de Bill et ses sous-vêtements sales (du moins, c'était ce qu'il prétendait). Il faisait encore très chaud dans la chambre malgré la tombée de la nuit, mais ils s'étaient tous les deux recouverts d'un drap. Une sorte de geste instinctif qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'expliquer. Une petite lampe recouverte d'un tissu, posée sur le bureau, baignait la pièce d'une douce lueur orange. Avec un petit effort, ils pouvaient ignorer les coins où l'obscurité s'accumulait. C'était presque comme une vraie soirée pyjama. Ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres, échangé quelques secrets sans importance (Richie lui avait raconté comment il avait détruit le mixer de sa mère en tentant de faire un milkshake au caramel et enterré les restes sous son massif d'hortensias). Mais le silence avait fini par tomber. En général, ça ne gênait pas tellement Richie ; il n'y avait bien qu'avec ses amis qu'il n'éprouvait pas constament l'envie de combler le silence avec tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête. Bien sûr, il le faisait tout de même pour les faire rire, mais ça n'avait rien d'une obligation. Mais là, dans la chambre de Bill, son ami couché juste à côté, et la présence invisible de Georgie qui imprégnait toute la maison, cette tristesse qui infusait chaque pièce, chaque objet, le silence pesait sur lui de tout son poids. 

\- Tu sais.... commença-t-il.

Quelque part au-dessus de lui, il entendit Bill tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Je sais pas comment le dire, mais....

\- C'est nouveau p-pour t-toi, répondit Bill d'un ton pincé.

\- Bip-bip, Grand Bill. Non, c'est....

Il s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à cacher leurs sentiments, dans le groupe, à se traiter de "gonzesses" (surtout pas avec Bev !) et à se rabaisser parce que l'un d'eux avouait avoir peur, ou avoir quelque chose sur le coeur. C'était Bill, qui l'écoutait, pas l'un de ses camarades qui le prenaient pour un imbécile. Et pourtant, les mots ne venaient pas. A lui, Richie "Mille Voix" Tozier ! C'était un comble.

\- C'est.... tenta-t-il encore. 

\- T-tu sais, l'interrompit Bill, j 'ai t-trouvé que c'était t-très courageux de ta p-part, quand tu as p-pris la batte pour..... l'affronter.

La surprise bloqua un instant la respiration de Richie. C'était la première fois que Bill, que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, osait évoquer ce qui s'était passé dans les égouts. En même temps, il ressentit une sorte de soulagement, comme si quelque chose de très lourd était brusquement enlevé de sa poitrine.

\- Tu... enfin tu veux....? 

\- T-Tu as été c-courageux.

\- On a tous été... tu sais. 

\- Je sais ? 

Bill n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer par une pirouette évasive. Et Richie n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie d'en parler le moins du monde. Il pourrait très bien passer toute sa vie sans jamais que son esprit n'aille vagabonder une seule seconde dans cette direction. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement refermer un couvercle là-dessus et faire comme s'il était un simple enfant comme tous les autres. Il ne l'était pas, aucun d'eux ne l'était plus. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu là-dessous les avait changés, et c'était un changement sur lequel ils ne pourraient pas revenir. 

\- On a été courageux, dit-il finalement. Quand on s'est.... battus contre lui. Pas que moi. 

Bill soupira, un son très léger, qu'il entendit à peine, mais qui portait une note de soulagement. Comme si de l'entendre enfin dire l'avait débarrassé de son poids à lui. 

\- Mais c'était v-v-v-v....

\- Insiste pas, Grand Bill, j'ai compris.

\- Non, je d-dois le dire. Q-Que je t-t'ai trouvé courageux. 

\- Mais les autres aussi. Bev aussi, et Ben, et Stan et.... et Eddie, avec son inhalateur ! Hein ? "C'est de l'acide !" et tiens, prends ça !

Bill ne répondit pas, et Richie se demanda s'il s'était endormi soudainement, ou s'il n'avait pas reçu la réponse voulue. Richie tendit une main vers le matelas, tapota le bras de Bill.

\- Merci, Grand Bill. Ca me.... ça me fait plaisir. Et puisqu'on en est aux confidences... (il déglutit), j'avoue que.... je suis content qu'on se soit réconciliés. C'était pas pareil sans toi.

\- Je sais, R-Richie. Moi aussi, je suis c-content.

Il allait retirer sa main, quand Bill bougea. Ses doigts étaient froids quand ils se refermèrent sur la main de Richie, qui faillit faire un bond. Richie aurait voulu dire quelque chose d'intelligent, mais il n'y avait peut-être rien à dire à ce moment. Alors il se contenta de rester ainsi, serrant la main de Bill en retour dans un silence enfin redevenu confortable. Persone ne pouvait le voir, voir ses joues rouges et son sourire, mais à vrai dire, ça lui aurait été égal. Aucune moquerie n'aurait pu lui faire lâcher prise, ça ne comptait pas. Ce qui comptait, c'était de tenir Bill ainsi, d'y puiser son réconfort et de lui en offrir. Ils étaient eux deux, le reste, les souvenirs, l'obscurité, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ce qui avait de l'importance, il le tenait, bien serré. Le sommeil le faucha ainsi, agrippé à Bill comme à une bouée, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il ne rêva pas.


End file.
